


only fools fall for you

by seungkwans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pledis, kpop, pledis17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwans/pseuds/seungkwans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up"</p>
<p>"Make me"</p>
<p>Or the one where Jeonghan and Wonwoo's arguements normally end in heated sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fools fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Gay sex, Oral sex, Spanking, Derogatory terms (used in a positive and sexual manner) and Fingering

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Wonwoo sighed, staring blankly at his boyfriend.

"If I'm honest, not at all." 

Wonwoo scoffed, shaking his head. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Jeonghan's hand. "Let me go Jeonghan," He warned, turning and grabbing his wrist harshly with his free hand. "That's Jeonghan Hyung to you, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo understood his older boyfriend was under a lot of stress; he was one of the eldest. But that didn't mean he could neglect Wonwoo, then act as if everything was fine. He was tired of being second place; he knew Seventeen should come before everything else. But surely their relationship meant something to him. Though, with how he'd been recently, he doubted it did.

"Fuck this, fuck you. I'm done with you Jeonghan." Wonwoo angrily spoke through gritted teeth.

He noted how upset Jeonghan looked, his smile quickly fading to a look of distress. On a typical day, he'd apologise and instead hug the other. But not today, he was upset. Nothing would stop him from leaving this time. 

"Wonwoo - you can't. Don't leave me," he spoke quietly. It was as though he didn't want to admit openly he needed Wonwoo. Or that their relationship did mean something. 

"Yes, yes I can."

"I haven't - I've tried to be good to you. Why would you leave me?"

This statement caused Wonwoo to laugh, "good to me?" He questioned, a hand moving up to pin the other against the wall. "You're nothing but good to me; you never look after me. You never check and see if I'm okay. You're always hanging around all the other members; I'm surprised you know I'm your boyfriend and don't mistake Seungcheol or Jisoo for your boyfriend. I'm sick of you acting like this; I've done nothing wrong, but you always make it seem like I'm the one in the wrong. It's the worst feeling in the world. But you wouldn't know that, would you? Because you're pure and innocent Jeonghan Hyung, you couldn't do a single thing wrong."

Jeonghan bit down on his lip, "let me show you I'm yours Wonwoo." He spoke more confidently this time, turning to pin Wonwoo against the wall. "Let me show you I belong to you and only you." He ran his hands down Wonwoo's front. 

"Let me fuck you."

Jeonghan's eyes grew wide with Wonwoo's words; they'd never done anything like that. Even when they had been sexual, he'd always taken the lead as Wonwoo was younger and he thought it his job to guide him. But the idea of Wonwoo taking the lead was completely different, he looked down. "I-" Jeonghan nodded, not trusting his voice to make words come out properly. 

Wonwoo pushed Jeonghan onto his bed, "you know you're an asshole, right Hyung ?" He questioned, leaning down to bite harshly at the other's neck.

Jeonghan merely whined in response, and he'd never seen Wonwoo take control like this, and the whole idea of it was exciting him more than he'd like to admit. "Get on with it." He groaned, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to come in contact with Wonwoo's crotch.

"You'll be patient, and get what you're given." Wonwoo spat, pinning the other's hips down. 

Jeonghan pouted, wrapping his arm around the other's neck. "Kiss me," he continued to whine, tugging at the other's neck.

"You've been bad, Hyung. Bad boys don't get what they want." 

"But Wonwoo."

onwoo got off of Jeonghan, turning to walk away. "Wait - where are you going?"

"If you're not going to listen to me and do what I say, I'm going to find someone else to fuck. You hear me?"

Jeonghan couldn't help but let out a breathless moan; he'd never been spoken to in this way before. He nodded, "I-I'll do what you say." 

"Good. Now take your clothes off."

Jeonghan nodded, quickly discarding his clothing and throwing it to the ground. Wonwoo knelt in front of him, quietly watching as he did so. Mind racing at what he could do to the older boy now he had him like this. He was wrapped around his little finger, anything he wanted to do, he knew Jeonghan would do too. Jeonghan treated him like shit, but he never meant to. He didn't want to lose Wonwoo. 

"You know I hate you, right?" He questioned, hands scratching the other's chest. 

"You're insufferable Jeonghan; you made it impossible to be your boyfriend. You make me want to scream, but instead I'll settle for fucking you so hard you can't walk tomorrow." 

Jeonghan swallowed at the other's words, "please." 

"Please what Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan knew he couldn't coherently respond; his voice was weak from everything Wonwoo had said. He never thought he'd be so aroused by the sight of his boyfriend so upset and mad at him. He considered making Wonwoo angry more if it meant he'd talk to him like this. 

"Use your words Jeonghan." 

Wonwoo's voice sounded so deep and possessive, because of that Jeonghan was going crazy. He couldn't wait to get down to it, "I - I want your. Your-"

Jeonghan couldn't finish his sentence, too breathless and overwhelmed to tell the other what he wanted. "My cock?" Wonwoo teased, trailing a finger down to the other's hole. He moaned loudly, nodding. "I need it Wonwoo." 

Wonwoo smiled, leaning forward to press kisses to Jeonghan's chest. He would've kissed the other's lips by now but, he knew that was what Jeonghan wanted more than anything else. And he wanted nothing more than to tease the hell out of his boyfriend. Make him beg to be fucked and ask to be kissed, it was all he wanted in return for feeling like a piece of shit these past few days. 

His kisses trailed down further as he pressed a short kiss to the tip of Jeonghan's cock. "Get me the lube," He ordered, pulling himself away from his boyfriend's crotch. Jeonghan quickly did what Wonwoo said, reaching to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Once passing it to Wonwoo he let himself fall back into the bed once more, waiting for what Wonwoo was going to do next.

Wonwoo coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube; he was angry at Jeonghan, but he didn't want to hurt him. He loved his boyfriend too much to purposely hurt him in such a way. He moved back down to Jeonghan's cock, taking the tip of it in his mouth as his coated finger teased at his entrance. 

Wonwoo fingered Jeonghan at an agonizingly slow pace, making the older boy moan out in pleasure. "Faster." He panted out, pushing down on his fingers in an attempt at getting what he wanted. Wonwoo pulled off of Jeonghan's cock, adding a second finger into the other's hole, "you get what you get, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan pouted once more; he wanted more than this. But at the same time, he wanted to be good for Wonwoo. He didn't want their relationship to fall through, so he was trying to do the best he could. But he wanted more than this, he needed more than this. All he wanted was for Wonwoo to be rough with him, he was mad enough to get rough, but he was still the sweet boyfriend he normally was. 

After a torturous amount of pushing Jeonghan to the edge and stopping, Wonwoo finally undressed. He leaned down to press a kiss to Jeonghan's lips; it was his first time fucking Jeonghan, and he didn't want to completely withdraw from kissing the other. Jeonghan eagerly kissed the other back, all he'd wanted was for Wonwoo to kiss him. He did like all the other stuff happening, but nothing would ever match up to how good it felt when Wonwoo kissed him. 

"Do you think you're ready?" Wonwoo questioned, Jeonghan nodded. "Get me a condom babe." But Jeonghan shook his head, "I don't want one." He quietly murmured. Wonwoo nodded, "if it's what you want." He nodded, Jeonghan reached out for the lube, coating his boyfriend's dick in the substance. "I love you Wonwoo." 

Wonwoo smiled at the other, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips as he slowly entered, careful to not hurt him. "I love you too." He commented against his lips; Jeonghan let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard, a gasp of 'move' came shortly after he had settled inside of his boyfriend. 

As soon as Wonwoo was given the okay, he wasted no time in pounding into the other. "You're the worst boyfriend in the world Jeonghan." He roughly commented, biting roughly on the other's bottom lip. "If I thought straight I'd leave you right here and now, make you beg me to come back and beg me to fill you up again." He continued to speak, with every word Jeonghan let out a whine that was just that much stronger.

"But how could I say no to you and your tight little ass." Wonwoo smiled, slapping Jeonghan's ass lightly. This action caused Jeonghan to moan loudly, "more." He begged, pushing his ass back to meet Wonwoo's thrusts. "You like to be spanked, eh?" He teased, one hand lightly running across his butt. 

"Wonwoo - please," Jeonghan whined, reaching a hand down to fist his own cock. Wonwoo left another hit on Jeonghan's ass, "of course you like to be spanked. I should've known from how me treating you roughly gets you going." He shook his head, leaving a slightly harder slap on Jeonghan's ass. "I'm so close Wonwoo." Jeonghan breathed out.

Wonwoo pounded into the other harder, "come for me. Like the slut you really are." He reached a hand forward to grip Jeonghan's hair, pulling his head up. It only took a few more thrusts before Jeonghan was coming all over his fist and the bed sheets. Hearing and seeing his boyfriend in such a state made Wonwoo orgasm shortly after. He slowly pulled out, admiring how pink his boyfriend's ass had gotten. He ran a hand over the skin, "so cute." He commented, running his thumb down the other's hole. He turned his boyfriend onto his back, cuddling up to him, not bothering to clean up quite yet.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"I don't think I could ever dream of leaving you after this." 


End file.
